


Love and the Universe

by stjarna



Series: 25 Days Christmas Romance Challenge and AoS Advent 2017 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2017, F/M, Prompt: story, fairytale style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for theAOS Advent prompt "story"





	Love and the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful @dilkirani  
> Banner by me.

Once upon a time, there was a young girl who loved the stars. She loved science and history. She loved books. She loved to read and she loved to write. She loved to learn, and study, and fill her mind with the most wonderful things. She had a million questions about the universe, and she loved them all.

But love wasn’t something she concerned herself with. Romantic love, that was. It wasn’t something she thought she needed to lead a fulfilled life.

Biological needs? Yes, sure. That was only natural. But love?

The young girl grew into a young woman. She went abroad. She studied and learned and her knowledge grew with her.

And she met a young man.

Oh, how grumpy he was at times. Oh, how he removed himself from the world. Oh, how she thought he hated her at first.

But he was as bright as she was. And the universe threw them together by chance and finally they realized that together, they were twice as smart.

They became friends. They became lab partners. And the young woman loved him. She loved his kindness. She loved his grumpiness. She loved when he made her laugh. She loved spending time with him. She loved working with him. And she couldn't imagine her life without him.

But still, love wasn’t something she concerned herself with. Romantic love, that was. It wasn’t something she thought she needed to lead a fulfilled life. It wasn’t what she felt for the young man.

The young woman grew into a woman, side by side with the young man, who grew into a man. They worked together. Lived together. Spent almost every waking hour together.

It took almost ten years and what felt like just as many tragedies for the woman to realize that she loved the man. Loved him as more than a partner, as more than a friend.

And suddenly, love was something she concerned herself with. Romantic love, that was. It was something she could see herself wanting to have in her life. Something that might fulfill it.

But the universe was cruel and tore them apart.

It separated them through space. It separated them through dimensions. It separated them through virtual realities. And in the end, it separated them through time.

But each time, they found their way back to each other. They fought through the pain, through the trials and tribulations. They fought and they won. Each time.

And each time the universe tried again, they only fought harder and they only grew stronger.

And eventually, the universe admitted defeat. It bowed to the woman and the man. It apologized. And it vowed never to interfere again.

And it never did.

The woman and the man settled down. They married and had a daughter. She grew into a young girl, who loved the stars, who loved science and history, who loved books. She loved to read and she loved to write. She loved to learn, and study, and fill her mind with the most wonderful things. She had a million questions about the universe, and she loved them all.

And this young girl learned from her mother that while love—romantic love, that was—may not be something she concerned herself with, the young girl should never rule out the possibility that maybe, just maybe, romantic love would decide to concern itself with her.


End file.
